The present invention relates to storage racks and, more particularly, to a safety lock for interlocking horizontal beams with vertical frame supports.
A typical pallet rack comprises a frame made of vertical posts which are interconnected by horizontal beams. Rigid slats or sheets may be positioned upon opposing beams to form shelves. Alternatively, the beams may be used alone like shelves. Horizontal platforms, or pallets, loaded with articles to be stored, are positioned upon the opposed beams or slats or sheets spanning the beams, where they are used. In essence, the rack is an open shelving arrangement.
In heavy duty pallet racks or similar types of frames which are utilized to support heavy weights, it is desirous that the beams which extend horizontally between the corner posts and other parts of the frames be maintained in their position. Thus, it is desirous to include a locking device on the horizontal beams to interlock the beams with the frame support posts against accidental withdraw of the beams.
In the past, one piece locking devices have been utilized on the end connectors of the beams. While these one piece locking devices provide satisfactory results, designers are always seeking to improve the art.